User talk:Amethal2
Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bloodcove page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heaven's Agent (Talk) 14:33, July 8, 2009 Citations Hi Amethal2! Welcome to Golariopedia and thanks for your enthusiastic head-first dive into the deep end today. I notice that you seem to be having a little difficulty formatting citations and wanted to point you to where you can find more information on how to handle them. It's no problem for one of us who's been here a while to go through and format the existing ones, but it's a great thing to know, especially when you're making as many new articles as you are. To place a citation, simply open the call tag with ''. Within these tags, place a citation template (a list of which you can find here). Generally these will be subtemplates of the template, such as or , though is also used. Within the Citation itself, add a pipe (the | symbol) followed by the page number. If you're citing a page range in a volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path, include just a single page within that range followed by another pipe and then the page range you want displayed. In general, though, a single pipe is all you need. The help page will give more specific examples should this message not be clear enough. Again, thanks for all your work in the last day and don't hesitate to let me or another admin know if there's anything we can do to make your learning curve a little less steep. --yoda8myhead 22:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm having more than a "little" difficulty with citations. I haven't got a clue! Hopefully the kind advice I've received will make it all clear in due course (although don't bet on it, since I've never really worked on a wiki before). :My plan is to keep on leaving placeholder citations while my enthusiasm for posting actual information remains, then go back and try and do proper citations later. :Maybe someone could correct the citation on the Bloodcove page, since its not "my" page, but I'd prefer if you could leave the other citations for me to fix since I need to learn how to do it. I'll shout if I get stuck. :Hopefully this message works; I don't know how to do them either ... :--Amethal2 22:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Your message worked fine. Generally single topic threads are kept under one header with each subsequent posting indented with a colon (see the indentions on your previous post I added and those on this, for an example). I actually already added citations to the Usaro and Nantambu pages, so hopefully you can see how I did those and reverse engineer it for future edits. I'll leave the rest of your contributions alone for you to fix, or if you'd rather experiment off the main wiki until you feel you have it down, just let me know and I'll tidy those up and you can practice to your heart's content on either your user page or your sandbox. Again, let me know if I can answer any specific questions. -- yoda8myhead 22:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Still can't seen to get it work. I must be missing something obvious. If you could look at my River into Darkness citation in the history section of the Mwangi Expanse, maybe you could tell me where I am going wrong. Thanks! --Amethal2 11:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, Eleder might be better - http://pathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Eleder I tried to add a city "block" as well but that didn't work either! --Amethal2 12:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, so the city infobox will work if you take the tags out. For citations, try looking at User:Aeakett/Simple_citation_example, and see if you can figure out how it works. Basically, where you want your superscript numbers to show up, put something like . Then where you want the bibliographic information listed, put . Feel free to play on that page to try and get a handle on how it works. It took me a while to figure out the magic wiki substitution that was going on too. Hang in there, it'll come together for you. --Aeakett 13:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm watching you edit... you're getting so close. Just take out the , and you'll have it! My office mates are probably wondering who I'm cheering for here in my office LOL. --Aeakett 13:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It worked! Thanks a lot. I'm on holiday at the moment, but the weather is terrible so I'm listening to the ashes and playing with the wiki.--Amethal2 14:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And there was much rejoicing! Sounds like the perfect holiday to me, but maybe my priorities are out of whack. The learning curve isn't looking so steep anymore, is it? -- yoda8myhead 15:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Mwangi news I don't know if you saw, but the adventure path following Kingmaker will be taking place in the Mwangi Expanse! James and Wes went over some of the details at GenCon and I instantly thought how excited you'd be to hear that. -- yoda8myhead 19:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Been away from the wiki for a couple of months (forgotten all the formatting techniques ...) but this is a great message to come back to. Nice to know my favourite region made it into the first 7 adventure paths. Downside is that I was looking forward to Kingmaker (Council of Thieves isn't really doing it for me at the moment) and now I want Kingmaker to be over before it has even begun! --Amethal2 17:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Moving and Redirects I just wanted to let you know that you should be able to move pages or create redirects by clicking on "move" at the top of an existing page. It will move the contents of that page to the article name you enter and will leave a redirect behind. If you are having difficulty doing this, please let me know and I'll double check your permissions. —yoda8myhead 17:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Amethal2 19:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::PS It works, as I was able to sort out my Caldaru mistake Amethal2 21:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.